Richard Watterson
'Richard Watterson '''is the tetertagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball, he is the father of Gumball and Anais , adoptive father of Darwin , and husband to Nicole . He is an overweight Cottontail Rabbit who has no job, despite always wearing work clothes. His daughter Anais mainly inherits facial features from him, but not his personality. He doesn't seem to possess any degree of responsibility or common sense. Richards Stupid Personality Richard, like his son, Gumball , occasionally does not wear any pants. He would have to be told to or be forced to wear pants by Nicole . An example of that would be in The Responsible when Nicole had to put his pants on him and had to make it tight enough to keep the pants on him, until the button on his pants flew right off. He is very childish and somewhat stubborn, a fact that Nicole and Anais point out frequently. He has a similar sort of stupidity to his sons, and sometimes, all three use their silly antics to create foolish ideas. Despite all of this, he may have a little bit of responsibility lying in him somewhere as he loves his wife, his sons, and his daughter, and even got a job so he could please his daughter, Anais. Most of the time, he chooses to be very irresponsible. An example of him being irresponsible would be in The Spoon , when he sent Gumball and Darwin by themselves downtown to a gas station at night to get his wife a birthday present. In The Dress , it is shown that he does not listen to instructions/directions well, as he did the laundry when Nicole told him not to, causing the laundry to shrink. When he was a child, he used to run around at school pretending to be his alter-ego, "The Cottontail Cavalier". Many of the other classmates laughed at him, but Nicole liked him for who he truly was. Nicole had to confiscate his cape and say that the President needed it, the fact that Richard still resents in adulthood. Richard, despite being gullible, is shown in The Laziest to be somewhat clever. He tricks the boys into thinking he gave up when Nicole showed up and tricked her into thinking he was hard at work while the boys were lazily sitting on the couch, simply to avoid doing his chores. In The Prank , it is shown that Richard is not very good at pulling pranks on Gumball and Darwin , although his salt prank did work. Through out the rest of the episode, he seems to be a gullible victim because of his own stupidity and he also panics if he is seen as a failure due to his inability to prank people. It is also revealed that his psychotic insanity is what happens when everyone's pranks go too far, but the insanity-filled warpath against Gumball and Darwin was all part of his prank. Relatives Gumball Watterson Richard's oldest son, Gumball likes to prank and make fun of Richard and loves his of his silliness. Darwin Watterson Richard's youngest son, Darwin also like to prank and make fun of Richard and loves him of his naughtiness and silliness. Nicole Watterson Richard's loving wife, Nicole loves Richard no matter if he is silly and some times forces him, but Nicole will always love Richard. Anais Watterson The yougest member of The Wattersons. Anais dosen't talk to Richard, but she liked Richard in The Goons. Granny Jojo Richard's Parent. Granny Jojo was with Richard when was Gumball's age. Granny Jojo appeared in The Kiss and The Wand. Random Stupid Things about Richard *He seems to be trying to lay golden eggs, as revealed in The End . *He has no job whatsoever, but in The Painting ,'' he tried to get a job. He failed due to being nearly 8 hours late. *Richard has a spot in his right side of his waist that Gumball likes to poke while he's asleep. *He can grow a mustache through sheer force of will, as revealed in The Refund . *He married Nicole while he had his mustache and they have a wedding picture of it. *He is a pacifist, as revealed in The Refund , ''when he was talking to the store manager. *He is very lazy to the point he got his sons in trouble by making it look like he was working in ''The Laziest . *He is very good at doing things while not getting up to do it, like in The Laziest , he gets himself a slice of pizza without getting up. *Richard admitted that he liked Darwin more than his other, biological children in The Goons . He then took it back, stating that Darwin was his favorite fish. *Richard placed 5th in the Dumb Race. *Richard is similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Peter Griffin from Family Guy. *He went crazy because is the end of the world. As seen in The End Gallery The gallery for Richard can be seen here. Category:Fat Category:Pink Category:Rabbit Category:Lazy Category:Boy Category:Love Category:Watterson Family Member Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Adults